


Dos rubios, una pensión...y el Whisky de Qrow

by m3n4sk3r



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Luego de un arduo entrenamiento, Yang invita al Arc a tomar un trago. Ambos tienen sus demonios internos, pero tomar el alcohol de Qrow hace todo mejor.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 5





	Dos rubios, una pensión...y el Whisky de Qrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo fic, sobre la ganadora de la última encuesta que hice en FFN, Yang Xiao-Long. El capítulo es algo diferente a lo habitual, porque quise intentar algo nuevo, ojala haya salido bien.
> 
> La ganadora de la encuesta actual, Samui de Naruto, tendrá su historia tan pronto como me sea posible.
> 
> Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas, y siéntanse libres de comentar.
> 
> Posdata: Habrá una encuesta en mi perfil en FFN sobre a qué chica será dedicada la siguiente historia, así que si pueden darle una mirada y votar, sería genial.
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

" _Jaune… yo… yo… yo quiero que sepas que me hace feliz ser parte de tu vida. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Jaune._ "

"¡Ahhh!" Una y otra, y otra vez Jaune blandía su espada realizando cada una de las formas que su compañera le enseño.

Crocea Mors oscilaba en el aire, cortando el viento por la fuerza con las que el rubio entrenaba. Las palabras de Pyrrha resonaban en su mente, y el chico apretó los dientes, moviéndose más agresivamente. Era la única forma de usar su energía, entrenar hasta el agotamiento.

Solo para poder dormir

_Ojos esmeralda… palabras que quedaron en la punta de los labios._

"¡Ahhhh!" Su espada salió volando luego de que Jaune inconscientemente relajara su agarre, encrestándose profundamente en un árbol. El video llega a su fin.

El rubio no se percata la ausencia de la voz de Pyrrha, agotado luego de tal fuerte entrenamiento. Jaune trato de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo dolor en su brazo derecho por soltar su espada en pleno movimiento.

"¡Maldición!" Aun era débil, ¿Cómo podría vengar a su compañera si ni siquiera podía sujetar su espada?

"Vaya chico-vomito, te has convertido en un chico malo desde la última vez que nos vimos." Una voz burlona distrajo a Jaune, que estaba a punto de ir a sacar su arma del árbol.

"¿Yang?" Aun agotado, el rubio tardo en reconocer la persona que le estaba hablando. Pero ese apodo estúpido solo lo dirían tres personas.

Y ni Ruby ni Nora tenían esa distintiva delantera.

...Y un brazo menos.

"¿Qué te hizo el árbol, te miro mal?" Al menos la chica no ha perdido su mal sentido del humor.

"Solo estaba entrenando." Con un rápido movimiento, Jaune saco su espada del árbol y la envaino mientras relajaba su postura, ante la curiosa mirada de la rubia.

Parece que Jaune ha mejorado bastante.

Pero Yang no podría comprobar si solo es hábito o de verdad Jaune ya no era el debilucho al inicio de Beacon.

 _"No es como si tú fueras la gran cosa."_ La voz de Taurus resonaba en la mente de la hija de Raven. No es la primera vez que escuchaba la voz del psicópata, la escuchaba cada vez más frecuentemente desde que Ruby la dejo para irse de viaje como si nada, como si su hermana no hubiera sido _destruida_ por ese animal.

Aunque…hablando de viaje.

"Gracias por apoyar a mi hermanita, chico-vomito" La despampanante rubia de la nada le agradeció a Jaune, que la miro con molestia fingida.

"¿De nada?" Jaune le respondió dubitativo, no teniendo idea alguna de lo que Yang estaba hablando.

"¿No entiendes a que me refiero cierto?"

"…Para nada."

"Bueno, sigues siendo tan denso como siempre Jaune." A la rubia se le escapo una risita. Aun si estaba algo molesta con Ruby, ella siempre será su hermanita. Saber que tuvo buenos amigos para acompañarla la alivio mucho.

Es extraño que algo tan simple como el reírse con un amigo pueda levantar los ánimos.

 _"¿Y dónde está tu compañera?"_ Aunque la voz de Taurus seguía siendo muy molesta.

X – X – X – X – X

Los rubios regresaron a la pensión manteniendo una plática bastante amena, poniéndose al día sobre lo que han hecho desde que comenzó el viaje de Ruby a Haven.

"¿Pumpkin pete? ¿En serio?" Yang levanto una ceja, mirando al Arc, que solo se rasco la cabeza.

"¿Era un premio?" El rubio intento defenderse, pero obviamente fallo al notar a la chica reírse y mirarlo con burla en sus ojos purpuras.

"¿No fuiste el primer lugar cierto?" Jaune hizo una mueca. "Ohhh…cada vez me decepcionas mas…" Yang Sonrió. "Pumpkin-boy."

"Yang…basta" El Arc se tapo la cara de vergüenza ajena. Le apenaba escuchar apodos tan malos.

"Nunca."

Viendo que estaban llegando a la pensión, el joven se apresuro a la entrada, para escapar del humor malo de la hermosa chica.

"Llegamos." El cazador en entrenamiento anuncio su llegada, notando como inusualmente el living estaba completamente vacío. "Que extraño, no están."

"¿Por qué crees que fui a buscarte chico-vomito?" La bella chica le pregunto a su amigo, que la miro con algo de molestia. "Nora se llevo a Ren a buscar un local que venda panqueques con colores, y Ruby obligo a Weiss a hacer cosas de 'mejores amigas para siempre'."

"… ¿es raro que me sorprenda más lo ultimo?"

"No, Nora siempre ha sido algo rara."

"Es exuberante." Jaune trato de defender a su compañera, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, Nora es rara. "¿y los dos vejestorios?"

Si Yang noto la animosidad del rubio a su tío y al director en el cuerpo de un pre-adolescente, no hizo mención alguna. La chica aun estaba enojada con Qrow por convencer a su hermana de realizar un viaje tan peligroso.

"Ni idea." La rubia encorvo su espalda, accidentalmente realzando su busto apenas contenido por su polera y chaqueta. Yang sonrió picara cuando noto la mirada de Jaune posarse en su delantera antes de desviar la mirada.

Hace tiempo que la chica no molestaba a su amigo, y necesitaba hacer algo para matar el ocio.

Acercándose de improviso al rubio, Yang iba a coquetear estilo Xiao-Long cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"Jaune…apestas." Tantas horas de entrenamiento y con la armadura puesta hicieron que Jaune sudara bastante. "Ve a darte una ducha ahora."

"Después, quiero comer algo…"Jaune intento protestar pero la joven lo miro detenidamente. No era una petición, era una orden.

El Arc podrá ser algo denso, el que no haya notado que Pyrrha estaba loca por él era prueba más que suficiente, pero él tenía un instinto extremadamente desarrollado para detectar cuando una rubia le estaba ordenando hacer algo.

Vivir con siete hermanas sirvió de algo después de todo. Jaune casi corrió a su habitación para ducharse, solo para escapar de la mirada de la hermana de Ruby.

 _"Ni Ruby huye tan rápido."_ Yang pensó divertida, viendo a su amigo irse.

Quizás debería prepararle un sándwich o algo, por levantarle el ánimo que tuvo desde que se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la pensión.

_Todos te abandonan, porque no vales la pena._

La voz de Taurus se mezclaba con la de su madre, la zorra que los abandono cuando era recién nacida…

La chica sacudió la cabeza, ya harta de escuchar esas vocecitas en su cabeza molestándola; un poco mas y empezara a pensar que estaba volviéndose loca.

 _"Me gustaría tomar un strawberry sunrise ahora."_ Desafortunadamente, no había un barman al que pueda pedirle algo tan elaborado, pero quizás Qrow tenga algún licor decente entre toda la basura barata que consume.

X – X – X – X – X

Luego de una corta ducha, el rubio se vistió con su típica vestimenta, aunque descartando usar su armadura por el resto del día. Sus músculos necesitaban relajarse y la constante presión que provocaba su peto sobre su cuerpo haría más daño que bien.

Yendo a la cocina, regando porque Ruby y Nora no hayan comido toda la comida, el rubio sintió un alivio cuando vio que aun quedaba algo para comer.

"¿Me preparas uno también?" Jaune escucho la voz de Yan mientras preparaba un sándwich. El rubio asintió distraído sin voltear a verla, y se puso a preparar otro.

"Gracias." La chica le golpeo juguetonamente el brazo al rubio, con su mano _izquierda._

Algo que se dieron cuenta todos los amigos de la chica, excepto Ruby, que siempre ha sido algo cabeza hueca, es que ella siempre evita tocar a la gente con su mano robótica, aun cuando intente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si nunca Pyrrha hubiera…

_Jaune, ¿crees en el destino?_

"Jaune" Aun escuchaba la voz de Pyrrha, como si no quisiera dejarlo superar su muerte, como si lo estuviera castigando por ser tan _estúpido._

_Siempre he sentido que estaba destinada a convertirme en cazadora._

"¡Jaune!" Un fuerte agarre saco a Jaune de sus pensamientos. Volteándose para ver los ojos violetas de Yang, llenos de preocupación y algo que no reconoció, el Arc sacudió la cabeza y se disculpo.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo y me distraje." Jaune trato de desviar el tema, pero la rubia no lo dejo.

"¿Estabas pensando en Pyrrha no?" la pregunta de Yang hizo que el joven abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa. Mirando más fijamente a la rubia, él reconoció la otra emoción en sus ojos.

Empatía.

"Si, ¿Cómo supiste?"

"No eres la única persona sin una compañera aquí." La rubia sonrió, pero sus ojos no reflejaban alegría.

"Cierto." Pensándolo bien, no era sorpresa que Yang entendiera bien lo que siente. Aunque a diferencia de Pyrrha, Blake no dio excusas como el destino para desaparecer de sus vidas.

Simplemente se fue, como si nada.

"chico-vomito, lleva esos sándwiches a la sala de estar, tengo una sorpresa que nos alegrara la noche." Sin darle tiempo de responder, la despampanante joven se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, aunque con un notable vaivén de caderas al sentir la mirada del rubio en sus atributos.

 _"Aun tengo el toque."_ Hay cosas que no cambian, la vanidad de Yang es solo una de ellas.

X – X – X – X – X

El rubio rápidamente llevo las cosas a la sala de estar. No tenía idea que es lo que quería hacer la joven pero si algo había aprendido es que nunca debes desobedecer a una rubia. Al llegar, el Arc levanto una ceja al no encontrar a la Xiao-Long y solo ver dos vasos en la mesa.

"Jaune, mira lo que encontré en las cosas de Qrow." El líder del equipo JNR volteo al escuchar la voz de Yang a su izquierda. Él parpadeo repetidamente al ver a la hermana de Ruby balancear una botella de Mantle Walk frente a él.

"¿Whisky?" Jaune nunca fue conocedor de alcoholes, pero incluso él reconocía el alcohol más vendido en Remnant. La chica le sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, colocando el trago en la mesa, y luego colocando _dos_ botellas más.

"Si, que mejor manera de no pensar en nuestras _lindas_ compañeras que con un vaso de whisky." Claramente Yang aun no olvida que Blake los dejo a todos sin ninguna explicación.

Aunque… Jaune aun no perdona a su compañera por sacrificarse en vano.

"Bueno…" El rubio dejo los platos en la pequeña mesa y se sentó junto a Yang. "Mejor comamos algo antes de empezar a tomar."

"Por eso te pedí el sándwich."

Tomar algo mientras esperan a sus amigos suena cada vez como una mejor idea.

X – X – X – X – X

Los rubios no tenían la intención de tomar una botella de whisky ellos solos, pero pasaron las horas y nadie llegaba a la pensión. Aunque tampoco es que estén muy pendientes de eso.

"Ja-jaune." La chica le dijo sonrojada, producto de beber tanto, apoyándose contra el hombro de él. "¿Te dije lo ridículo que te ves con esa capucha?"

"Más de una vez." Igual de rojo, Jaune le respondió a su amiga, que solo se rio mas y se apoyo aun mas sobre él, haciéndolo notar algo crucial. "¿Ya no usas sostén Yang?, están moviéndose a todos lados."

"Hey, si uno las tiene, tiene que mostrarlas." La rubia se encogió de hombros, y ambos se miraron fijamente para luego reír como idiotas.

Jaune sirvió de la segunda botella, dándole un corto de whisky a la rubia que levanto su vaso. Haciendo un brindis con la chica, ambos vaciaron el vaso de un trago.

"SI Ru-Ruby nos ve a sí, se va a espantar." El rubio le dijo entre risitas a Yang.

"¿Ruby?, Weiss se vooolvera locaaa…"

"¿¡Como pueden hacer algo tan irresponsable!?" Jaune imito sorpresivamente bien el tono agudo de Weiss.

"¡AHAHAHAHA!"

"¡Es que no ven el mal ejemplo que le están dando a Ruby y Oscar!" El rubio siguió imitando a la chica que le gustaba.

Los rubios siguieron riéndose, relajados por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las voces en sus mentes que no los dejaban tranquilos por fin se callaron.

"Bueno, no quiero otra lección de moral de la reina de hielo." Yang se levanto, tambaleando un poco. "Si nos ve va a explotar."

"¿Seguimos en otra parte?" El rubio hace tiempo no se sentía tan tranquilo, y el whisky de Qrow estaba intenso. El que el cazador se enoje cuando vea que no le queda alcohol también es otra ventaja.

"Vamos a tu cuarto." La rubia le dijo. Luego de que ella y Weiss se unan al 'grupo', ella tuvo que compartir el cuarto con Ruby, mientras que Weiss tomaba el cuarto de Nora, que aprovecho para _dormir_ con Ren. "Tú no compartes con nadie, y Ruby tiene una nariz sensible, así que dormiré allí."

"¿Segura?" El rubio quiso asegurarse de que la chica este cómoda. "¿No te molesta ir a la habitación de un chico?"

"¿No te pone nervioso compartir la cama con una bomba como yo?" La rubia le responde con otra pregunta.

"…la verdad no." El rubio se levanto y agarro la botella con una mano, y con la otra agarro la mano _no metálica_ de Yang y la llevo a su cuarto.

A mitad de camino, dejan de tomarse de las manos para pasar los brazos sobre sus hombros para no caerse.

Mantle Walk era bastante fuerte.

X – X – X – X – X

* * *

"¿Aun extrañas a Pyrrha?" Yang le pregunto suavemente a Jaune, que se quedo pensativo.

"…Si, la extraño bastante."

"Te entiendo."

Ambos rubios ya estaban algo más sobrios, luego de entrar a la habitación de Jaune y acostarse en la cama. La dragona usando una polera y un short del rubio como pijama, que nada tapaban sus espectaculares curvas.

Los antiguos estudiantes de Beacon estaban acostados de lado y mirándose mientras dejaban que sus auras eliminen el alcohol de sus sistemas.

"Y tú, ¿aun extrañas a Blake?" El rubio le pregunta a la chica, extremamente consciente de cómo ella estaba vestida.

De verdad, la chica se veía como un millón de Lien.

"No lo sé." La chica le susurro, haciendo que el Arc se deba acercar más para poder escucharla. "Estoy enojada porque se fue como si no importáramos, pero es mi compañera."

"¿Tan enojada para no perdonarla?"

"¿Tu qué crees?" La Xiao-Long no es tan densa para notar porque Jaune le preguntaba eso.

Él perdió a su compañera, para siempre. Que este ahora en Haven para buscar justicia contra la asesina de Pyrrha es algo admirable ahora que lo pensaba.

Quien hubiera pensado que el chico-vomito podía ser genial de vez en cuando.

"¿Yang?" El rubio la nombro, viendo que ella no respondía, hasta que la rubia reacciono.

Dándole un corto beso al joven, la chica se rio un poco. EL rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia.

Ambos _todavía_ estaban algo borrachos.

"Dejemos de hablar de ellas, ¿No debíamos relajarnos?" Yang le pregunto al rubio, que asintió sin despegar su vista de los carnosos labios de la hermana de su mejor amiga.

"Está bien, ¿Qué harás después de esto?" Dándole un corto beso de vuelta, el rubio cambio el tema. Yang soltó una risita al ver como Jaune se acerco más a ella.

"Volver a la academia probablemente." La rubia también se acerco a su amigo hasta que sus frentes se tocaban. "¿tu harás lo mismo?"

"¿Ahora que Ozpin sabe de mis documentos falsos?"El Arc levanto una ceja. "No creo que me deje volver."

"Creo que después de esto, no puede quejarse mucho." La rubia vuelve a besar a Jaune, que le devuelve el beso por instinto. "Estamos salvando el mundo."

"No había pensado en eso, ¿quizás podría chantajearlo?"

"Puede funcionar."

Así los rubios siguieron conversando en susurros, robándole besos al otro de vez en cuando. No sabían si era por el alcohol o si era atracción, pero era bastante placentero y no _podían_ pensar en una buena razón para parar.

Eran adolescentes, debían hacer estas cosas, no viajar a otro reino para pelear con la ex esposa inmortal de su antiguo director de la academia.

"Hey Jaune, ¿Aun te-" Los labios de Jaune detuvieron a la integrante del equipo RWBY de hablar. "-te gusta Weiss?" La chica termino de preguntar, cuando el rubio se alejo un poco para dejarla hablar.

Aunque no por mucho; los rubios se seguían besando, cada vez con más intensidad.

Ambos rubios tenían poca experiencia amorosa, pero eso no les iba a impedir disfrutar de los labios de la otra persona.

"Algo." El Arc abrazo Yang a su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla. "Esbelta y con un rostro precioso, es completamente mi tipo."

"¿En serio dices eso conmigo en frente?" La cazadora le pregunto divertida al joven, que solo le sonrió tontamente. "Tienes más agallas de lo que pensé, chico-vomito."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" El caballero se defendió. "Me inscribí a Beacon sin tener mi aura despierta, agallas es mi segundo nombre."

"Sería un nombre ridículo, Jaune _agallas_ Arc." La dragona soltó una carcajada poco femenina. "Te imaginas a la profesora Goodwitch diciendo, ejem." Yang trato de imitar el tono de la cazadora madura. "Sr. Agallas Arc, por favor baje a la arena, es su turno de luchar."

"Le daría un infarto el decir eso seriamente." El Arc siguió el juego. "Con la estaca metida en el culo que tiene, no creo que le encuentre mucha gracia si me presento así."

"Ahaha." La rubia se rio al escuchar eso. "No lo había pensado, pero tienes razón, y debe ser una bastante larga."

Bueno…nadie puede decir que Yang es el icono de la elegancia y la madurez.

"Aunque no deberías hablar de una rubia anciana chico-vomito" La rubia le dio un beso mas fogoso al chico, dejándolo sin aliento. "No cuando tienes un bombón como yo en tu cama."

"No lo sé." Jaune le dijo juguetonamente. "La profe estaba buenísima."

"También es cierto." La rubia asintió. "Ojala me viera como ella cuando sea una anciana." Ella no pudo decir otra burla a la edad de la antigua maestra.

"¿Tu con dudas de apariencia?"

"Solo bromeaba, sé que soy una Belleza _explosiva._ " La joven bromeo.

"Ok, ok belleza _explosiva_ " Jaune apoyo su espalda en la cama, agarrando de las caderas a la cazadora en entrenamiento. "Ven aquí." El joven demostró la fuerza con la que detuvo en seco al Nuckelavee y levanto a la chica y la llevo a su regazo.

"Vaya, tenemos un chico rudo aquí." Yang molió su pelvis contra la del líder del equipo JNR, sintiendo _algo_ duro contra su trasero. "¿O debería decir _duro_?" La rubia estallo en carcajadas. "entiendes, duro y rudo…"

"Yang, siguen siendo aburridos tus juegos de palabras." El rubio le dijo aburrido.

"Bueno…púdrete." Al no tener respuesta, la chica del equipo RWBY hizo lo único que se ocurrió para callar al otro rubio.

Agarrándolo del rostro, la dragona beso al caballero, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta del rubio, que no perdió el tiempo y apretó la retaguardia de la joven con sus callosas manos, haciéndola quejarse y gemir entres sus labios.

"¿Estás bien?" El Arc inmediatamente paro de apreciar su trasero, preocupado de haberla lastimado.

Las manos de Yang agarraron las suyas y las dirigieron de vuelta a sus glúteos.

"No te atrevas a detenerte." La cara de Yang estaba roja de la excitación, y viendo el rostro de su compañero, la rubia noto que estaba igual de excitado que ella,

Aunque, más que el rostro del rubio, la dragona noto más el duro miembro del rubio presionar su intimidad, separados por la fina tela de los shorts de Jaune y su ropa interior.

Sin moverse del regazo del chico, Yang se inclino al pequeño velador donde dejaron el whisky del viejo pájaro y lo abrió, tomando un sorbo desde la botella.

"Jaune…" La rubia le ofreció la botella al joven, que solo abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. "¿Qué eres, un niño pequeño?" Yang le dijo en broma, antes de servirle el whisky en la boca, y ver como el liquido bajaba por la garganta de su ¿amante?, hasta que Jaune abrió los ojos y ataco sus labios.

Los rubios siguieron besándose, escalando cada vez más la situación. Jaune metió sus manos dentro del short de Yang para acariciar sus firmes y redondas nalgas, sacándole una risa a la mujer joven, que le devolvió el favor metiendo sus manos dentro de la polera del rubio para sentir sus abdominales.

Todo esto mientras la chica continuaba moviéndose sobre el regazo del Arc, rozando sus cubiertas intimidades con las de la otra persona, sacando gemidos y gruñidos de los rubios.

"Ya-yang, si seguimos yo no…" El rubio trato de detenerse, de ponerle fin a este arrebato de ambos. "no me de-detendré."

La rubia dejo de besarlo para verlo fijamente, el rubio devolviéndole la mirada igual de serio. Fue entretenido el relajarse así, pero no estaban tan intoxicados para no darse cuenta en que terminaría todo esto…

"¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que te detengas?" La respuesta de Yang dejo en blanco a Jaune. "Nadie sabe lo que pasara mañana o después, con este lio del divorcio entre Ozpin y la bruja." Como siempre, la rubia trato de aligerar el ambiente con una broma.

"¿Sabes que era una teoría loca de Nora cierto?" Al rubio ya le estaba doliendo su miembro de lo duro que Yang lo tenía.

"Si, pero tiene más sentido a que sean enemigos porque el destino así lo quiso." La rubia pego su frente a la del hombre, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. "El destino se puede doblar en cuatro y recibir por el culo, no voy a dejar que me impida disfrutar mi vida."

Ni el destino ni las voces de los psicópatas en su cabeza van a dictar él como ella vivirá.

"¿Destino eh?" Las excusas que escuchaba en ese maldito video vinieron a la mente del chico.

Quizás ya era momento de dar vuelta a la página…

Con cuidado Jaune agarro de los muslos a la rubia y se levanto, la chica abrazando la ancha espalda del Arc mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta y dejaba a la dragona sobre la cama, sentándose a horcadillas frente a ella y, agarrando el short que le prestó, lo bajo poco a poco por las hermosas piernas de Yang.

La respiración de la chica se entrecortaba cada vez más, viendo como su amigo se quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer, demostrando su miembro erecto para la apreciación de la rubia.

No había marcha atrás. Ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente sobrios para actuar cuerdamente, y ambos querían _hacerlo_ …

Jaune se puso de rodillas y se inclino sobre la chica, moviendo las bragas de Yang a un lado para tener acceso a su intimidad.

"Hazlo." Yang murmuro, sintiendo al rubio presionar su pene contra sus labios menores. "Solo…se gentil por favor." La rubia le dijo sonrojada.

"Dioses." Jaune dijo asombrado. "Nunca había pensado que la ruda Yang Xiao-Long podía ser tan adorable."

Antes de que Yang le respondiera algo, el rubio empezó a penetrarla lentamente, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

El Arc se preocupo y trato de sacar su miembro de la intimidad de la chica, pero esta con un rápido movimiento envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del líder del equipo JNR y lo atrajo hacia ella, recibiendo el pene del chico por completo en su virginal agujero.

"Agghh." La rubia se quejo, pero no soltó su agarra sobre el Arc, que apretó los dientes tratando de no correrse ante lo _apretada_ que estaba su amiga. "Jaune…"

El rubio pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de Yang, pero también su determinación. Esto podría ser una simple calentura, pero también era un acto de rebelión contra el juego del Hechicero y la bruja; podría no ser importante…

Pero era una decisión de ellos.

…Y estaban demasiado calientes.

El rubio empezó a moverse lentamente, acariciando las caderas de Yang para ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor mientras su pene entraba y salía del coño de la despampanante joven.

"Mmm." La rubia gimió al sentir al joven moverse dentro de ella. La chica agradeció el haber perdido su himen en una sesión de entrenamiento con su papa y su hermanita, sino dolería aun más…

"Yang." El rubio quedo anonadado ante la chica. Su cara sonrojada y sus senos moviéndose dentro de la polera que los resaltaba aun más era la vista más hermosa que había visto.

Jaune cayó sobre la rubia buscando sus labios, haciendo que la rubia se ría débilmente entre los besos que se daban. Ambos chicos se movían lentamente, tratando de que la otra persona se sienta bien.

Ninguno tenía experiencia alguna y se notaba bastante. La rubia araño la espalda del Arc con más fuerza de lo que quería, especialmente con su brazo prostético, dejando marcada la espalda de Jaune, que se quejo entre los labios de la Xiao-Long.

"Ouch." Yang se quejo al sentir a Jaune hundirse en su intimidad. "No pares." La cazadora del equipo Rwby le dijo al joven hombre al sentirlo parar de moverse.

"Pero te estoy lastimando…"

"No me subestimes chico-vomito." A pesar de las secas palabras de la chica, esta tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Soy una cazadora, no tienes que ser tan delicado."

El rubio volvió a embestir a la chica, ahora más confiado. Ver a la rubia gemir por lo que él le estaba haciendo lo estaba excitando más de lo que podría controlar, pero él no quería perder el control y lastimar a Yang…

En otra dimensión, los sentimientos de temor y culpa al ver a una compañera a punto de morir despertaron la expresión del alma del rubio, una semblanza capaz de amplificar el aura de las personas y sanar a una particular peliblanca de una herida mortal…

En esta dimensión, Jaune estaba teniendo su _primera vez_ con la chica más ardiente de Beacon, con su pene invadiendo la feminidad de la rubia gimiendo debajo de él. Su semblanza amplifico el aura de ambos, y mitigaron los dolores de la chica por perder su virginidad…

Dejando solo el placer.

"¡Ahhh!" Yang soltó un grito al sentir la semblanza de su amigo recorrer su cuerpo, envolviendo a ambos en una delgada capa de aura blanca. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"No tengo idea." El rubio le respondió mordiendo los dientes, sintiendo las paredes vaginales de la rubia apretar su polla _aun_ más.

"Se sintió genial." La dragona dijo con la respiración cortada y los ojos brillosos. "Hazlo de nuevo."

El rubio no entendió lo que quiso decir su amiga, pero hizo caso. Dándole una fuerte embestida, Jaune noto que la joven ya no sentía malestares por, solo gozo…

La cama empezó a chillar con cada movimiento que hacían los rubios, que solo gemían cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban. Sus amigos ya deberían haber llegado y sentir curiosidad por los sonidos obscenos que salían de la habitación de Jaune.

Pero eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

"Jaune…" Yang gimió, sintiendo las manos del Arc apretar con fuerza sus caderas mientras el rubio se enderezaba un poco para tener mayor libertad para moverse. "Más rápido."

El rubio no le contesto, pero el aumento de la intensidad de sus embestidas fueron respuesta suficiente para Yang, que suspiro feliz y desenvolvió sus piernas de las caderas del joven, dándole mayo facilidad para follarla.

"Dioses, estas de-dema-masiado apreta-tada." El rubio le dijo con la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Ni siquiera 3 horas de entrenamiento extensivos lo tenían tan sin aliento como lo estaba ahora.

Los gemidos de los rubios resonaban en la habitación, y el sonido de carne contra carne se hacía cada vez más notorio a medida que el Arc follaba cada vez más fuerte a la Xiao-Long.

"Me voy a correr." Jaune murmuro entre gemidos. "Yang…" El rubio cayó sobre la dragona que solo lo abrazo y chillo en su oído al sentir las embestidas cada vez más erráticas.

"¡OHH!" La Dragona soltó un grito fuerte al llegar al orgasmo, su coño apretando el miembro de su amigo, trayéndole más placer del que puede soportar. "No te corras dentro" La rubia alcanzo a pedirle a Jaune.

El rubio con una fuerza de voluntad enorme saco su pene de la mojada intimidad de la chica para masturbarse unas cuantas veces y correrse en el vientre de la rubia, apenas cubierto por la sudorosa polera que él le prestó.

Jaune cayó al lado de Yang mirando a la pared, ambos respirando cortadamente y sudando a más no poder. La mano metálica de la rubia encontró la gran mano del Arc, que sin dudar le apretó el protético con gentileza.

"Dejamos un desastre." La rubia noto con algo de vergüenza lo manchadas que quedaron las sabanas con la mezcla de sus jugos y el semen del Arc. "Creo que tomare prestada otra polera tuya."

"No esperes que me levante a buscarla." El rubio le respondió, agotado y tratando de recuperar el aliento. "No puedo ni moverme."

"Pfff, que poca resistencia tienes chico-vomito." Ah, la chica volvió a ser la de siempre. Jaune se estaba preguntando cuando Yang dejaría de actuar tan adorable.

"Hey, no te veo bien que digamos." Jaune le respondió de vuelta. "Tu pelo se ve horrible la verdad."

El que Yang no pueda golpearlo por insultar su preciado cabello era evidencia de que la chica estaba tan exhausta como él. El Arc solo le sonrió y con la otra mano empezó a peinar el cabello de la chica, que solo cerró los ojos y lo _perdono_ por el sacrilegio de insultar su melena.

Los chicos se quedaron tranquilos después de eso, sin energía luego de tener su primera vez. Sí la rubia apretaba con más fuerza de lo que el chico estaba cómodo, este no le puso importancia. Sí el rubio la acerco más a él para acurrucarse, Yang solo se dejo querer.

Después de lo que hicieron, este acto de intimidad era muy agradable.

Hasta que Ruby abrió la puerta de la habitación de par en par, con Crescent Rose desplegada y lista para cortar a lo que sea que este dañando a su hermana.

"¡Yang, ¿Estás bien?!" La chica miro a todos lados, buscando al enemigo. "¡Weiss me dijo que se escuchaban ruidos extraños y supe que eras tú!" La chica alzo su pecho, aun sin notar a los rubios con los ojos grandes a más no poder. "Así que vine a ayudarte como la mejor hermana menor…" Al parecer la chica noto el estado en que estaban ambos jóvenes.

"¡Ruby!" Una sonrojada Weiss entro a la habitación, sudando ligeramente por correr tras la pelinegra. "Te dije que Yang no estaba en peligro." La peliblanca noto al dúo en la cama y se sonrojo más, el rojo contrastando mucho con su pálida piel.

La chica se tapo los ojos con sus finas manos, no queriendo ver esa vulgar escena. Momentos después, ella separo sus dedos para ver el tonificado cuerpo de su antiguo _admirador._

"Ellos es-están…" La hermana menor de Yang tartamudeo, al entender el porqué la rubia emitía esos sonidos.

"¿Podrían irse?" La dragona arqueo una ceja, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Su cómplice solo trato de tapar su miembro de la mirada de Weiss con sus manos, sin mucho éxito. "Estamos ocupados…"

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Weiss agarro a una impactada Ruby del brazo y salió corriendo a una velocidad que le daría envidia a su compañera.

"Maldita sea." Yang maldijo, parándose con piernas que tiritaban por el esfuerzo. "Por lo menos debieron cerrar la puerta cuando se fueron."

Un avergonzado Jaune vio como la rubia iba a cerrar su puerta, viendo el trasero de la rubia moverse de lado a lado, hasta que cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta, sacándose la polera del rubio quedando desnuda frente a él.

"Bueno." La chica sonrió y se cruzo de brazos, resaltando aun más su abundante busto. "¿Listo para la segunda ronda?"

El caballero tirito, de pronto sintiéndose como una presa de una peligrosa dragona, a punto de ser devorada.

A un lado, la botella de whisky que comenzó todo se vio olvidada por ambos rubios.

X – X – X – X – X

La mañana siguiente fue sumamente incomoda para la líder del dinámico grupo. Ver a su hermana y su mejor amigo juntos cama fue lo más raro que la pequeña Rose ha visto en su vida.

"¿Cómo los podre ver y no recordar eso?" Ruby le pregunta a su mejor amiga, con profundas ojeras producto de no dormir.

"Ni me lo digas." Weiss le respondió sin su típica elegancia, en igual estado que su amiga. "¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables?!" La chica dijo algo molesta. "Tener relaciones de esa índole sin usar protección."

"…" Ruby se quedo mirándola sin parpadear.

"¿Ruby?" La Schnee se preocupo al notar que su amiga dejo de hablar.

"¿Cómo sabes que no usaron protección?" La pelinegra le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

La peliblanca se sonrojo e ignoro la pregunta, apresurando el paso para ir al baño de la pensión. No quería decirle a la inocente chica que la vista del miembro del Arc quedo grabada en su memoria y fue la _razón_ por la que ella no durmió anoche.

Ruby no parecía querer terminar el tema y siguió preguntándole a la otra chica a que se refería hasta que llegaron al baño, donde escucharon _sonidos_ muy similares a los de la noche pasada.

Las chicas se miraron con los ojos abiertos al comprender lo que estaba pasando dentro del baño que todos compartían.

X – X – X – X – X

Los rubios estaban haciendo _exactamente_ lo que estaban pensando las jóvenes del equipo RWBY.

"Ahh, Jaune…" La Xiao-Long gimió el nombre del chico que la abrazaba por detrás, agarrando sus pechos mientras le dejaba chupetones en su cuello.

El rubio con sus fuertes manos agarro las caderas de la cazadora en entrenamiento y reposos su miembro entre las nalgas de la joven.

"Yang." Jaune lentamente penetro su coño mientras la besa, ahogando los gemidos de la luchadora al sentir el miembro del rubio hundirse en su intimidad.

El agua caía por los cuerpos de ambos mientras que el Arc embestía con firmeza a la dragona que gemía el nombre de su amante a medida que este aumentaba la intensidad de sus movimientos.

El agua caía a todos lados con los frenéticos movimientos de los rubios, que no tenían reparo en follar en el baño comunal como si no hubiera mañana.

Jaune levanto con su mano izquierda la pierna de la rubia para tener un mejor ángulo de penetración, algo que Yang aprecio con un sonoro gemido.

La rubia apoyo sus manos en la pared de la ducha, gozando de las caricias del rubio y no teniendo intención alguna de tapar sus gemidos. Ya era bastante obvio que todos sabrían que estaban haciendo los rubios en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
